


Mating Rituals

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: D/s themes, Group Sex, M/M, Vague Non-Stop Verse, Wrestling, that would be Such An Interesting pairing if not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s say I win this round,” Aaron says as he lets their hair go. </p><p>Part of him expects an argument. What he gets is John’s body pressing against his side and hot breath against his ear. “Is the winner going to collect his reward?”</p><p>Alex angles his body so that he’s touching both of them, mouthing along John’s collarbone. “He prefers to direct, usually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Rituals

It’s not that Aaron has anything against their bizarre mating ritual- he doesn’t.

It’s just that they’re wrestling in the living room. They did have the foresight to move the coffee table out of the way, but if this goes on much longer- something is going to end up broken, and neither of them seems particularly interested in stopping.

In fact, Aaron tips his head to watch them a little more closely, part of him wants to say that John’s not trying to win. Alex always gives as good as he can, but there’s a clear skill difference at the end of the day. Not that he hasn’t seen Alex play dirty, grinding and kissing when he’s pinned to gain the opportunity to roll them. But in general, despite their play, John’s usually the one who decides which one of them is topping and he’s clearly holding back.

Not enough that Alex can easily get the upper hand, though, because if there’s one thing Aaron’s learned after a year of dating John- it’s that his submission is earned. And Alex? Alex isn’t going to manage it tonight, not without wearing them both out first.

Which is why Aaron leaves the kitchen, stepping out of the safety zone and taking advantage of the fact that both of them are more focused on each other than their surroundings. Leans down to get a fist full of John’s ponytail and Alex’s hair, enjoying just how easy it is to pull both of them up to their feet.

Even if John does have to lean over slightly to ease the tension. 

“Let’s say I win this round,” Aaron says as he lets their hair go. 

Part of him expects an argument. What he gets is John’s body pressing against his side and hot breath against his ear. “Is the winner going to collect his reward?”

Alex angles his body so that he’s touching both of them, mouthing along John’s collarbone. “He prefers to direct, usually.”

-

Sex in the living room isn’t exactly shocking.

In fact, Aaron has a list of rules for ‘sex around the house’. Mundane but practical things like ‘make sure the clothes are off the dryer before having sex on the washing machine, no one wants Alex’s come on their work pants’ and ‘if you fuck in the kitchen, you have to wash any surface that skin or body fluids might have touched.’

Which is why Madison’s surprised to walk in on the three of them. Not because it’s happening, but because John’s bare-assed in the armchair and Aaron’s watching with interest as Alex rims him- not chiding either of them to fetch a towel.

Just as James is about to head back to his room, Aaron looks up. “James, would you be a dear and pinch John’s nipples for me. Alex is a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

Hooded eyes flicker in his direction, but John seems more focused on digging his fingers into the fabric of the chair than protesting- so Madison steps forward to comply. “Since you asked so nicely.”

The chest beneath his hands arches, and he’s not quite sure if the whine belongs to John or Alex, who looks put off that his target has moved. Aaron seizes the moment to instruct Alex to slide a finger in. Which is lovely to look at, really.

Despite his rough edges, John’s always been pretty. In fact, next to Lafayette, he’s probably the most conventionally attractive one of their weird poly family. Curly hair is currently slick with sweat, tan skin is speckled with scars and bruises, some of them just forming. Muscles toned and quivering with the effort he’s using to stay in position, feet hooked over the edges of the chair and hands alternate between leaving red trails along his own thighs and grabbing for purchase. 

Alex’s hair is still in the french braid that he’d asked for yesterday, though pieces of it have broken free. Usually, James would assume sex, but the bruises on John make him think it might have been fighting. Though how they went from that to this- 

Two of Alex’s thin fingers working in and out of John’s hole as he rubs his cheek against the man’s thigh…

Madison isn’t sure. Isn’t sure it matters either as he twists John’s nipples again, enjoying the breathy sound it earns him. They don’t often play together, John’s submissive days few and far between, Madison uninterested in his usual brand of dominance. Which really only leaves the occasional ‘Alex being greedy’ dog pile. 

Either way, he’s enjoying the chance to explore. 

-

There are white flashes in his vision every time Alex nudges his prostate, and John moans around the fingers in his mouth. Three of them stretch his lips, press his tongue down, keep his head back, not even moving, just forcing him to take what he’s given.

John’s not used to being prepared like this, not used to foreplay that isn’t just fists and dodging. But Aaron seems intent on making sure no part of him is left untouched.

When the man had stepped in, this wasn’t what he’d expected. Even when Alex teased that Aaron preferred to direct- he’d had visions of Aaron telling him to fuck Alex’s mouth. Or lick his nipples, kiss his thighs. 

Alex is beautiful when he’s being paid attention to. Beautiful spread out and begging, needy and gasping. Pretty in pain and pleasure, all the same. The years haven’t changed that a bit, even if his tastes have evolved. 

“Princess, I think it’s time for you to undress.” 

John whines at the loss of those artful fingers, and then again at the twinge of pain as Madison pinches his nipple in response. His mouth feels empty, even as James leans down to kiss him, nails scratching down his chest. It’s a welcome distraction as Alex disrobes.

-

“Do you want to fuck him, Princess?”

Alex nods eagerly, bottom lip caught between his lip as he waits for permission.

When Aaron grants it, Alex lines himself up between John’s legs, pressing into the heat slowly. Gently. It’s not how they usually go. Not hard or fast, but Aaron’s given his instructions.

“That’s right,” Aaron’s behind him now, clothed front pressing against Alex’s naked back. “Look at how pretty you all are. How beautiful John is taking your cock.”

He is. Madison had helped him into position while Alex got undressed, and John’s on his knees on the couch. His face is turned to the side, flush against the top, mouth parted as he pants. Eyes shut, even while James strokes his hair. It’s a sweet scene, especially for those two. 

“When you’re done-” Hands on his hips move him, small circle strokes into John and then back against Aaron. “Madison’s going to fuck you while you suck John off. Would you like that, Princess?” 

“You wouldn’t even have to do anything, Mutt.” Madison says, “Just open your throat and let me do all the work.”

That’s not fair. Tonight’s supposed to be about John, but Alex shudders, letting his head loll back against Aaron’s shoulder. Madison must do something to John, tweak his nipple or pull his hair because the body around his cock squeezes at the same time that John moans.

“That’s right,” Aaron murmurs, kissing his cheek. “Go ahead. Come for us, sweetie.”

With Aaron’s fingers digging into his hips, pressing him deep within John, he does. 

-

It’s surprising how easy it is to lead John to the bedroom, but the man is completely compliant as he leans his weight against James. Only stumbling a few times as they get him in position, propped up against a bunch of pillows in the center of the bed.

Next comes Alex, Aaron swatting at his ass as he tells the man to get up there. Mutt doesn’t need to be told what to do next, making eye contact with Aaron as he waits for permission to take Laurens into his mouth. 

Aaron waits until Madison’s managed to get up on the bed to pass him the lube, and then nods towards Alex. 

It doesn’t take him long to get Mutt prepared, especially because he stays focused on the task, letting Aaron do all the talking. Keep control of his boys, not that John needs much handling. If anything Laurens’ seems mostly blissed out, body lax- so different from his usual self. 

Alex, on the other hand, is exactly as always. Practically purring around John’s cock as he thrusts himself back on Madison’s fingers. James smacks his ass once to try and still the motion, before rolling his eyes slightly and going with it. It’s endearing in its own way after all.

“I think he’s ready,” Aaron says as he pets Alex’s hair, “If you take much longer preparing him, John’s going to come before you get the chance to fuck him.”

“And what?” James shoots the man a look. “You’ll take him away?”

Aaron lets the statement go as James thrusts into Alex in a single smooth motion. Pulls back just enough to drag Alex off of John when he grips his hips. “Mind your teeth, Mutt.” 

-

“Yes, Sir.” It’s all he can really manage to say, head blissfully empty now that he’s got a cock up his ass. Aaron tugs on his braid and he opens his mouth, lets Aaron guide him back to John.

Surrenders himself completely when Madison starts fucking him in earnest. Keeps his attention instead on following orders, not letting his teeth scrape along John’s length and using as much tongue and suction as he can with his motion limited.

It doesn’t take much, and Alex hollows his cheeks as John moans, come filling his mouth. Swallows as much as he can before Aaron tugs his head back up, letting him rest against John’s thigh as Mads finishes behind him. 

Aaron disappears from the room for a minute, and Alex can’t help but snicker when he comes back- tossing a warm rag in James’ direction even as he takes one to clean up the little bit of mess that has spilled on John. 

“As much as I love you all, I’m not getting stuck.” He mutters even as he puts the rag on the bedside table and nudges John over so that he can climb into bed as well.

It’s a tight fit with the four of them, but it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another google docs clean up. Obviously set in some vague far off future where it's the poly five (Lafayette is just not in this scene.)


End file.
